eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Demitrik's Bastion
dimitriks bastion strategy. named #1 Protector Ghondu, Tiriini, and Shirinu before pulling the named you must kill all of the linked encounters named "an ominous phantom" and "a roekillik phantom watcher". if any are not killed the named will call them to him on the pull. during the fight Tiriini and Shirinu have stoneskin as long as Ghondu is alive. when Ghondu dies, T and S will begin to resummon him. you have about 30 seconds to kill them before they respawn the named. to win the fight you must be able to kill at least one add in this time, kill named again then other add. or kill both adds if you have enough dps. named #2 i forgot his actual name, he is a rat sk riding a flying skeleton horse. (will work on getting his name) this guy is the toughest mob in the zone for hp and dmg to the group. first thing. this guy has a massive groupwide kick. he must be pulled down below where he is flying inside the small hallway. near a broken pillar used to run up to the next level. this spot is just below the teleport pad that brings you to the second area in the zone. i will try to get a waypoint for you. tank stands in a corner, others stack up in opposite corner. the named has a curse that will de-level it's target. it is very important to keep this effect off of the tank. he has an AE that will hit anyone standing below him when he emotes and flys up above the tank. a couple of other minor effects aswell that can be ignored. named #3 shroombus the coerced and his coercer master. kill shroombus first. he is tank n spank. when shroombus dies the coercer will pick a random person in the group and charm them.(they will loose controll of their toon and run around killing the group) it will be random who gets it, also can be more than one person. he will do this to random people at random times untill he dies. alot of luck to this fight. charm can be cured, i think? usually a wipe if healer and tank both get charmed, this happened to me once. alot of dps really helps on coercer, the longer he is alive the more likely you will die. named #4 the big golem. :) this fight is the eziest and also the funnest one if done right. the golem is rooted in place, he hits like a dumptruck so it is recommended to stay ranged. he will sometimes port ppl down to him and you have to run back to group. have the group stand on the ledge above him within ranged attk. do not go down where he is at. at one point he will begin laughing. when this happens everyone needs to run away and stand by the small tower to the south west away from the angled path and golem room. when he stops laughing a rock will fall from the ceiling and roll down the path toward the golem. if anyone in the group is anywhere near it they will instantly die. if you succesfully dodge the rock it will hit the golem and damage him alot. at this point you run back to the ledge and hit him with ranged again. he will laugh again almost as soon as you get back there so when he does its back out and splat with the rock again :) when he gets down into the red the rocks stop damaging him and you have to finish him off with ranged. he will still call the rocks untill he is dead though. named #5 last boss, dimitrik this fight is all about running the script correctly. and having enough dps. when you get to the last platform of trash before demitrik you will loot 2 wrenches off of the mobs. you must pick 2 people in the group to be wrench throwers for the fight. 1 person can do it but they must be very fast. dimitrik is non aggro standing next to a mender bot at he end of a bone bridge that is connected to the platform where the trash dropped the wrenches. have the wrench thrower stand at the top of the bridge. everyone else stands down where dimitrik is at, melee close. range at mid of bridge. tank him where he stands but be sure to have your back to one of the bone pillars he has a small kickback. he does not have any frontal ae so it is ok for him to face the group. to activate the fight you right click the bot and interact with it. dimitrik will aggro and tank should snap aggro. at this point you want to toss your wrench at the bot by right clicking on it and trowing the wrench. this will send the bot flying away and will also consume your wrench. you then want to quickly look around on the platform where the trash that dropped the wrenches was and find a clickable toolbox to get another wrench. soon after this he will emote that he needs to fix the machine and teleport himself back to the pull spot and then call the bot back to him. as soon as the bot gets back throw another wrench at it to send it away again. now for the reason for doing this: as long as the bot is by dimitrik he has a ward on him that heals him for 2% every tick. it will also block any dmg done to him then heal him for 5%. every time someone hits him with auto attk, ca's, spells ect.. it also dispells negative effects you have put on him. so obviously you must stop all damage while the bot is near him. you must be fast with canceling casting and turning off auto attack. the effect is called demitriks blessing of vitality. as long as you are fast with the wrenches he is a very easy fight :) p.s.(sometimes the blessing of vitallity buff takes a few seconds to go away after the bot has left. also, if the blessing of vitality stays on dimitrik after the bot goes away this is a bug and you must wait to dmg him untill you send the bot away again) Strategy A recent update has changed some of the mob locations and strategy in this zone. I noticed the differences when running the zone on 14Mar10. The location changes seem mainly intended to make it so all mobs can be pulled without having to rely on pets. The phantom watcher mobs were all moved down to the main levels, rather than being way up on the pillars. Schteek Tavinos - location significantly lowered in altitude and pathing constrained to circling one or two pillars, rather than wandering the entire eastern half of the zone and too high to shoot with arrows. Coercer Pittles. - Now emotes when casting her charm, and is immune to damage until casting is finished. Nayt the Grate Keeper - Boulders now only deal around 7% damage instead of 10% or more. Mob now requires dpsing in between EACH boulder, rather than only at the beginning and end of the fight. The fight is slightly more difficult for melee classes, but he can still be burned down by ranged dps with little to no danger. Instead of only burning less than 20% of the mob's health, you must now burn around 44% to kill him. Entrance?? What if I can't find the entrance? I get "Enter the Hole", "Descend to the Hole" and "Underfoot" something on the third door. No Bastion.